Popping Edge Of Science
by Ilyasa Muhammad
Summary: Lulu is going to attend another yearly Inventor's Society exposition when she's preparing things quickly by the end of the day or she would be nominated in that event. But fear not, her friends will come to help her, unwise they need her some time until she was tired in extreme exhaustion before they made a chance to finish it too.


**Popping Edge of Science**

Noontime Friday at the Popple Pals' treepod, home to all five friendly gangs, to explore the zingy surroundings without any consequences while these guys are often messing the hall. Especially Lulu, who is really fond on making something unexpected with her uncommon gears which were useful on tweak some of the remains, so her invention that she made would be so practical, however like from the previous works that only be useful when the throttling feature is altered properly as long as prominent overhauling is acquired in its unquestionable addictive condition. Sometimes the lot of troublesome issues causes the machine may kaput and eventually out of order.

A reason why Lulu wants to surpass Einsten's intelligence is her only natural habits when the discovery is commonly raising and raising over time to cause her mind growing with complexity (but not forgetting the majority affairs that depend to the rest of her life including her best friends). By any particular means, Lulu is actually built a better innovative contrivance as those pals put the video game on yet again.

And again, what if Lulu can wonder that the prove she just discovered may precisely taking a big shot from, well, just a little adjustment there?

"Oh. No no, it doesn't much true!" She replied, "the previous inventions I made was really no use anymore. But still, I'm gonna make it to the top! It's alright for me, of course, I can't let myself down 'cause I won't give in." Oh, even Lulu constrain herself to work on these sheanigans without tiring.

Nothing can necessarily have to imagine to see it coming. More or less. Let's focus to others on the controller, eh? Observe to Sunny first. Hey Sunny, do you think you can take on against your friends even though they provide online features and played on multiple devices, I guess some other people… I mean other popples, were come to stole the good points.

"Heh, I'm not losing, mate. Besides, it's none of your business." Sunny replied, "I do love messing the hall. Who else gonna take me down when I'm about to finish this game right when I am by myself?"

"Dude, who you talkin' to?" Bubbles said that.  
"Oh nothing! I just speak through that wall and… I think I'm so selfish to listen here."

Bubbles just stared at her. Don't know what she was point at in-betweens.

"We're doubted about it, you know. Just keep your eyes on the screen." Izzy comply, "or else some popple is really wants to beat you up badly."

"Sheesh, only I could do better anyway…"

It is, none is truly ought to believe it. All the same living manner as those individualists would rather give them some free books for dummy, well for the others need to clarify the half empty glass on the desktop table. On the contrary, in the end, a fate that specifically accosted with any immediate sight of methodology which is never been so crossed. After all it's just to say that we need time.

Few hours thereupon, the popple gangs were lying on the big pillows while deranged Lulu finishes her sacred, yet uncanny implement. Just as about a nick of time to be adjusted properly. With a right way.

"Haha! Looks like I did it." Cites Lulu with excitement. This cause for a shocking surprise to the friendly gangs and leap out of their lying position in front of Lulu.

"What's that Lulu?"  
"Everyone, it's time for me to show you my corteous invention yet." She then reveal the gadget on a table to them, which is necessarily invented by Lulu. "Ta-raaa! Say hello to Pop-Matter Transfigurator 3000. You see before you, I am try to working on with some minor adjustment at the back side, but it seems the machinery functioning is certainly flawless. This device is capable to refashion aged gimmickies back to a very usual state in a less than ten seconds. Fortunately I can expect something weird around here… Let me do it personally. Ah there it is!"

But what Lulu is probably shooting at this time? It appears there was a plate of rotten pie on that desktop table, and when she take a shot with that ray gizmo, then the pie is as good as new again.

"Oo, lala! It's already in normal state. This is just too easy." Reacts Lulu to think her invention was working like a charm. Even one of those cronies smiting their hands for an eccentric inducement.

"My pie! Ooh, I have been forgotten to think better eating this yummy thing for so long I can take it from myself." Cites Sunny, "It's a citrus flavor, it's very rare!"  
"Does… that mean it can't be see again in the shop?" Izzy concerned.  
"Yes, I mean it!" She said it does then ate a pie without hesitation.

Right to think from lecherous prospect with some dependable odds to assume its surfeit circumstance. Besides, Lulu's invention is indeed flawless, though addition feedback may nourished with impact touch.

"To my appreciative exertion to improve and it's all thanks to me. I'd probably compensate to the mistakes I did." She said. "I am sure it's got to be fixated once the minor refinement is devoted. *yawn* It takes two hour to finish, but I'm nearly exhausting."

"Do you think your Transfigurator works well?"  
"Yes it does." Lulu nods. "There are some concerns though, it wastes more than 25% energy usage for every shot. It is strategy I made to not doing anything carelessly with this device. But since I receive a fabulous reckoning as it proven for absolute firmness it can now change the household objects into something much useful too. It will require few modifications to maximize the urgency for exceeding revision.""Sweet! Maybe it's gonna worth a penny, right?" Bubbles cites. "Lulu. Can I borrow it for a little moment? I mistook my precious towel to the outside for one hour. When it's more than enough, it declines to overdried! I want to borrow from you. Please? Only this one, really."

But Lulu crossing her arms and refuse its permission to hand over the device on Bubbles' hand by shakes her head before she can do anything agreeably. Or shall we say vilely, that's for sure. It's an order to make Bubbles to stop messing with her extreme labours.

"No, it won't be necessary if there are few inconsiderable things you need to ascertain that the device's machinery status might be unstable. In fact I secretly contemplate the possibility by valuing its important occasion from any certain dangerous scenario would be involved. Or possibly causes of further damage to the properties!"

This would disappoint Bubbles a little more than enough. "What… what's the use with it then? You intent to built this and now you took away to somewhere else without telling us about unexpected circumstance?"

"If you must know Bubbles, tomorrow the mayor will arrange another Science Fair in the city hall. I had so much to do, see? Now he taught me to built three fascinating inventions I need to pass the test, and it'll awfully be sensationalizing in my entire life than before!"

"Science fair?!" Gasps the rest.  
"At a moment, Lulu, before I discuss with your problem again, the fair was being held last year." Said Izzy.  
"And I entrust with my own privacy I've been studied for even when I'm tired, I cannot make it to equal when somebody one-up upon my inferior instinct take a pace with brute force."  
"Then why don't you made up the one who ought to make better of themselves? They must be overheard from the mistakes you do." Said Sunny.  
"It doesn't matter! Anyway, I invent two of these and my exertion will gets done in no time before tomorrow in the midday. 'Cause if I won't do it, then all of my efforts will fall down as a possibility can break their silly records! Only one more left and I must focus regardless to the time wastes. If you need me, I'll be on a popping edge of science. Now off you go, alright? I gotta do some favor I need to do." Lulu return to the desk and resume working with another device again. But what is she exactly contriving next?

Nonetheless, let's give her to do some times with her inventions as the pals went out for a little while before the things were zonked out. Fortunately it made a rightful occasion to make a room for such clever girl who had to do on that filthy sheanigans like she was told to herself. Anyway where are those pals going out for?

They somewhat appear at the Popland as they were likely to do some wisecrack rides in a very usual routine like ice skating, can knockdown, hit the bell, Popple-go-round, Popplefoot's funhouse of terror, and mostly extreme coaster at the edge of the park. In there, they considers it's incredibly exhilirating on every each attractions they ride.

After to do so, they proceed to discuss something funny while experiencing the most recent attractions. Especially as they drinking their favorite beverages just now.

"Ahh, so refreshing after we ride all these entertainments here." Cites Sunny. "Still, I was wondering when Lulu should ever make it to accomplish that weird gadget before the end of a day. Only to be worried for us is about her weariness. She didn't want to have a long rest in the midday or drinking water. She didn't just gave up!"

"She won't allow us to disturb either." Adds Bubbles.  
"Yesterday I'm telling Lulu a partial route to find another strange artifact during the middle of my trek with the Poppie-Talkie she made, she's literally busy with that thing!" Izzy complains monotonely.  
"No matter she does, she let go of any shared outgoing activities that we promised too." Said Sunny. "Besides, if Lulu was tiring then we can help her out!"  
"Sounds like a plan." Bubbles recounts on Sunny's aid. "We may not be waited too tedious to see her win the award for second time."  
"And made Lulu and ourselves proud!" Adds Izzy.  
"Yea-haha! We're the winner!" Likewise Yikes jumping like crazy.  
"We curiously require chiefly attention while we busy to gave us a moment to expel this riddle. All the while, Lulu's gonna prove herself to be a poppulous inventor of all time. It made us wonder what happened behind the sprayed wall to clean up, I guess she will worth more than the rest of us. Either way, let's head back and see what she's at it."

But it was too late, a whole gang return in the treepod in the late afternoon, they saw Lulu is indeed crippling to doze on the floor. Must be overworked to her superlative gizmo before she can complete a matter to formulate its solution. "Huh?! She's really tiring!" Shocks the popple pals. Apparently, they gave an intention by her to leave it to her own and this time it's up to those friendly peons advice Lulu to take a good care of everything. An utmost trusted tools must not be forgotten on carrying goods too.

"Little we would do commonly, we left them to other side so she can't spot us," Sunny said silently. Luckily Yikes pull out a headset and put it into Lulu's ears as she snores little louder without a rude awakening. "All complete? Alright, let's get to work."

Well, this is the flunkey moment we ought to hope for. Regardless to the outrageous situation been described on that table. These folks conveniently get by and see what they possibly could do while enduring the big league's might like tooling devotion. But funny how, to speculate minor issues in specific order, the lesser issues to be made undo the flawed deputy law, the more of remains will get work in absolute fidelity.

Unlike Yikes though, since he was somewhat dumb, he reluctantly calcuate one of the laws that the best friend just created. At the other hand these issues are indeed giving a word so when it's correction, following integrity sections would never loses the deduction which is commonly questionable to understand. Of course, Yikes succeed the law's riddle with the help of his own popplephone to estate minor issue with brute force.

Luck must be raising to the stars as the sudden rising moon indicates that the night is at hand at every popples to go rest, but Popple Pals refuse to go rest except Izzy and Bubbles, who were almost useless and sleepy.

"Shall we finish now, Sunny? We are so tired. I think we should do this later morning, can't we?" Bubbles complains.

"Piece of mind, we need to sleep Sunny." Adds Izzy as he takes a dozed nap by of sudden.  
"What, right now? Come on, get up! You don't want Lulu ashamed on losing her speech."  
"Just… tomorrow, okay?" Bubbles struggle to say before she does sudden nap like Izzy.  
"If this the way it is, very well. I'll do it myself! Besides, we don't want to lose her, I guess."

Despite her friends are indeed tired, Sunny decides to do herself because she wants to make Lulu proud in another Inventor's Society tomorrow anyway. Yikes appear out of nowhere, must be sipped a second glass of carboned water to restrain his fatigue and resume aiding her in the fray 'til it's completely done.

Next day, Lulu's essentials are well built and considerably success. Though at times it doesn't see a thing first. Izzy and Bubbles get up, realizing that everything is quiet and empty, so they ought to see from the outside – there they are! Sounds like the other pals are seen, naturally, testing one of the innovative devices. Whatever those pinnacle matters works well one day it would be able to keep them. Taking the rest to make amazing display on the next Inventor's Society exposition.

Much to the excitement to those gangs, more than a foul spice to seed, it was all allotment to their plan as Lulu felt so gracious with their stupendous undertaking. Later on afternoon hour at Popplopolis City Hall. The same, Lulu won another award for this month Inventor's Society. It's an effort to thanking to Popple Pals, as she thought that doing solely is inadvertly helpless without them for a good advice. It's been another eventful day for them as her chief desire is almost closer to triumph, right when the achievement will never put a loose.

"Thanks guys, I thought this one's really important. But I am appreciate your sudden aiding that I may be too late to save them." Lulu retorts, as she is going to freak out in satisfaction.

"Sure, we would Lulu." Bubbles wink at her. "We know that you are much worried if you failing this favorable event you always be fond of."  
"How could be so grateful that you guys worth it to this? This was… pop-tacular show ever!"

From the looks of it, Lulu jumps over victorious cutting edge which to her motive's a less miles away to bring her dreams come true. And the sooner she goes on the top, she won't go down as long as she once a smartest popple on Earth. Congratulations, Lulu!

**_THE END._**


End file.
